Fell's Story
by The Gray Wolf
Summary: A bit of a background story for my roleplay character Fell.


You. The woman snarled, glaring at a tall, handsome man. This man had straight brown hair that was hidden partially under a big hat with a yellow feather sticking out from it. His eyes were a dark blue, and those eyes reflected a bitterness. They weren t all too bitter, for the woman that stood in front of him was the one he had wanted to spend his whole life with though, after the death of their first child she had changed.  
>The woman herself had a mess of curly black hair, and her eyes were that of a pretty amber colored. They didn t reflect prettiness though. Unlike the man s, this woman s eyes were alight with hate. She wanted nothing more then to kill this man. To the dismay of the man, he couldn t help but glance to the boy in the corner of the room.<br>The boy stood perplexed, messing with a pinecone that he had found and offered to his mother. His light brown hair was in his face, hiding his own amber eyes. He was silent and very frightened. His mom and dad fought often, but the boy sensed this was something more then those petty fights.  
>Pointing at the boy with one of her delicate hands, she snarled again. This kid shows signs of a Black Mage and I sure know that isn t from me. I don t want any Black Mage living under my roof! Your genes why did I ever get with you? She shrieked, throwing one of the baubles she had in her hands at the man. The man had sensed this move though, which caused him to jump to the side quickly. Antiva! He has a gift. It s not so bad aren t you yourself a sage? Don t they work with both magic s? His voice was full of pleading. All he wanted was Antiva to calm down.<br>Maybe I am but it s not from me! You know, I bet our first kid wouldn t be like Fell! I bet our first kid would have been fine, and would have just been normal. But no, thanks to your fame we had a assassin sent in to kill me and the child I wish I would of died with it! Thag By this time tears were streaming down Antiva s cheeks, leaving a trail on them.  
>Fell s eyes began to water, and with that he burst into tears as well. He was very sensitive to such situations and he hated this. Thag, his father, strolled over to him and hugged him, running a hand through his hair. Shhh it ll be okay Fell I promise Fell whimpered and snuggled up to him, watching his mom carefully.<br>She was standing there, seeming to mumble. In truth, Antiva wasn t mumbling, she was getting ready for a spell! Her delicate fingers wove the complicated shapes of the spell. Soon her hands began to glow black and white, and before Thag could decipher what was going on, the blast hit him full force in the chest.  
>It was funny. Thag felt it, but he wasn t really sure why he was still standing. His dark blue eyes looked to his son, who s mouth was agape and eyes were wide with horror. Thag gave him a questioning look before he realized what had happened. A cold sensation coursed through his blood, until he felt as if his lungs were freezing.<br>He couldn t breathe. He tried to suck in a gulp of air, but his mouth wouldn t open. Antiva stood there, a smile played upon her lips. His eyes roved over to Antiva, full of disappointment and fear. Not a fear of her, but for Fell. If he was to die what was to happen to his son? Truthfully, he would never know for he fell to the floor, dead as soon as he hit it. From lack of air. Fell was on his knees now, crying and spluttering. Daddy no please daddy! Now as for you Fell She growled, stepping toward him. Fell looked up at her and screeched. He didn t realize what he was doing, but he was up on his feet, running as fast as he could. He was out the door in no time flat, out, in the forest. He felt dizzy and sick and he just couldn t get the image of his father out of his head. This is all my fault Fell whispered, falling over and collapsing on the ground.

Antiva had half a mind to go out there, but she stopped, for a familiar figure leaned against the door frame. Antiva s amber eyes widened in disbelief at the pale creature. Y-y-you.. The creature stepped into the house, snorting at Antiva. I should sure say the same. Glad you remember me. Where s the boy? Green eyes bore into Antiva, and she couldn t find an answer at the moment. She was being drowned in that vampire s intense gaze. The vampire, Black Crow, flipped back some of her hair before repeating her question. Where is the boy, Antiva Antiva shook her head, clearing her thoughts, before answering. I-I-I don t know he t-t-took off.. Black Crow snarled and glared at Antiva. What do you mean he just took off? He needs to live. What direction did he go? Antiva thought for a moment, before resting upon a suitable answer.  
>I think he went north. Unconsciously, one of her hands went to her belly. Black Crow let out a laugh, which sounded more like a hiss, shaking her head. Pregnant again? And you killed the father Good luck on your own, for I have a Morrison to catch. Black Crow quickly shifted into a crow, and took off, knowing she had to find the boy before some of the blood-thirsty forest animals did.<br>She was like a evil shadow hanging over the forest, though her intentions were pure. Her beady black eyes scanned the forest grounds for any sign of Fell. Sure enough, she saw the boy was unconscious on the ground. Swooping low, she circled above the boy and let out a loud caw, before she brought herself back above the forest floor. Earlier, Black Crow had seen a Old Man and a silver haired boy wandering among the forest looking for herbs.  
>She knew that the man and the boy would probably be able to help poor Fell. With this information, she took a swift turn and headed toward the copse where she knew the two resided.<p>

***  
>YOU SAID WERE LOOKING FOR DRAGON S FOIL? Bellowed Seddin, a silver haired, purple eyed boy. He was clad in the usual garb for the town of Lasolees, white robes with a ivy pattern would about it. The Old Man, who stood off to the side of the clearing, peeked over at the boy. Yes Seddin, Dragon s Foil. Please don t yell, you may awaken some creatures we don t need to deal with. Seddin made a face and turned away. Sorry Elder Uryna Apologies accepted boy! Now just find the Dragon s Foil before the towns people start flipping their gaskets. With a sigh, Seddin furrowed his brows, digging through the plants by the root of a tree. Come to me will yah Dragon s Foil? Make my job a bit easier Black Crow shifted into the clearing, her small feathery body landing upon the lowest branch above Seddin. She cawed softly to him, ruffling her feathers. Seddin looked up, making a face at the crow. Oh shoo you carrion eater! Go find some dead animal to eat. Stupid bird. He growled, continuing to dig through the plants. Black Crow clacked her beak angrily. If he won t come to me, I will just have to make him! With that, she swooped down and picked up the only clove of Dragon s Foil in the clearing. Seddin of course noticed this and began yelling. HEY! YOU STUPID BIRD, GET BACK HERE! Elder Uryna turned back quizzically, seeing Seddin running deep into the woods after the bird.<br>Seddin! He hollered, getting off his knees. Drat that boy! Hoisting his knapsack over his shoulder, Uryna trotted after Seddin.

Fell was awake now. He felt absolutely miserable and alone. In his collapse, he had bruised up his chest and it felt like he was being bludgeoned everywhere throughout his body. All he wanted was his dad. Daddy daddy.. He called a loud to the forest, looking around. Daddy please help me.. He pleaded, as if his dad were to step out and carry him home. He knew that would never happen.  
>Not far away from where Fell was, Black Crow was dodging trees, leading Seddin and Uryna to the place where Fell was. She cawed constantly, so that Seddin would be able to find her through the trees. Indeed he could! His steps were quick and fast, but they were loud, which Uryna could follow him very easily. Black Crow burst into the clearing where Fell sat, dropping the Dragon s Foil on him, and taking off, landing on a nearby branch. She quickly shifted back to her vampire form and waited quietly in the tree.<br>No one could really tell who was more surprised. Seddin or Fell! Seddin had busted in as soon as Black Crow had dropped the Dragon s Foil on Fell s head. Seddin was awestruck by the boy that sat in front of him. Judging by his size, Seddin guessed he was about five, two years younger then he was. Getting down on one knee, he smiled at Fell. Hello there! I m Seddin. Who are you? And are you okay? You look beat up! Fell stared at him for a moment, wondering why this boy was talking to him. Uhm my n-n-name is F-f-fell Morrison. I collapsed and got hurt I have lots of bruises.. Oh dear! Cried Seddin, hopping over to him. Here let me help you! Take your shirt off. I need to see how badly your hurt! Fell blinked for a moment, but he quickly obeyed, wincing as the coarse fabric brushes against his chest. Seddin tapped his chin and mumbled. Oh my this is not good at all-Hey! Is hat a tattoo? He inquired, eyeing the dragon looking birthmark that looked like it was coming out of his belly button.  
>Fell shook his head and giggled slightly. No! It s a birthmark.. Seddin squealed and clapped his hands together. HOW AWESOME! Black Crow, up in her tree, arched one of her eyebrows at the birthmark. How unusual it was! Her gaze flickered to the fringe of the clearing, to where Uryna was beginning to enter. Uryna strode over to Seddin and Fell, placing his hands on his hips.<br>Seddin of all the dumb things to do- Uryna paused in the middle of his sentence. The Dragon Fell.. He muttered softly to himself, before shaking his head in disbelief. Seddin what is this boy s name? Seddin quickly chirped forth the answer, standing up straight. Fell Morrison! Fell blinked owlishly at the two, but stayed silent, watching Uryna. Well, what a nice name! You look hurt I think you need to come with us. We ll feed you an everything. T-t-thank you sir I appreciate it!

***  
>With that, the trio ambled back to their small town. Black Crow smiled approvingly at the choice she had made, whistling to herself. The boy may be traumatized, but I did my best in finding him a home. Hopefully, he will be successful in later years. And maybe have good friends and a good woman! Standing up on the branch, she turned herself back into a crow, and began her journey home.<p> 


End file.
